It's My Life
by Golden Lady Serenity
Summary: R for safety: there's a bit of harsh language. In any case, this is short self-insert, and ~~Gasp~~ there's no romance or fluff. Just me trying to adjust to being in the LOTR world at all. R&R please! 10Q! ^_^


It's My Life  
  
by Golden Lady Serenity  
  
*Disclaimer: I own neither Lord Of The Rings or It's My Life. They belong to Tolkien and Bon Jovi, respectively. But I do own my creativity. ^_^*  
  
  
Damnit, she had to get away from them, at least for an hour. Two, perhaps. Just..._away_. They stifled her, their closeminded attitudes, those high and mighty airs. Gods-be _Elves_! Not paying any attention to where she was going, she fled further and further away from where she'd been, a notebook in her hands and a scowl marring her features. Red hair trailed behind her, catching onto twigs and low branches. Stopping, she unwound the strands then resumed her flight.   
  
Good gods! What kind of monster brought her to this world? Beautiful, fair beyond belief, and completely out of her reach. Singing at home when anyone was around or even awake was hard enough, now she had to listen to voices so lovely they surpassed mortal imaginings. Reading? She had her Chanur novels, but the pages would fall out eventually, or rip. Or she'd just lose it. And she was illiterate in this world, so that negated any chance of reading their stories. Oh, she'd learn after awhile, but would their stories really interest her at all? It all seemed to be fact-based, at least at the core. Talks of science and philosophy were just about nil.  
  
Simply put, she couldn't survive in this world, not really. No one was where she lived. Not in the soul.  
  
Panting for air, she passed by another of that condescending group, another pale-haired, fair-faced, infuriatingly _perfect_ Elf. Gods, gods, why couldn't she leave? What was the point in being here? _Why_?! What use was there in bringing her here? She didn't ask it. All she wanted was to write RP posts, and stories, and sing when she was alone. To buy Sailormoon things and watch animes and eat popcorn and drink lots of coffee.   
  
And now she could do none of that.  
  
Gods...why couldn't she just leave?  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Hm?" The Elf's attention was caught by that strange girl, as she fled past, anger and hurt in every feature. What could she possibly be thinking now? If it wasn't one thing it was another. She didn't wear dresses, she preferred trousers, and small ones as it were. Why, she nearly scandalized the entire forest, wearing those...what did she call them..._shorts_. Her manner was far from ladylike, with no skill in weaving or the more delicate arts. If she did indeed sketch anything it was of strange, too-wide-eyed teenage girls in short skirts. Sailor...soldiers, if he recalled correctly.  
  
Yet curiousity was a great part of his nature, and so he gave swift and silent chase. Soon he watched as she came to a halt, breathless and upset. From his vantage point he could so clearly hear her muttered remarks:  
  
"So what if I'm a human, young, and a woman? So that makes me weak, stupid, and useless does it? Who got a choice? Damnit, who ever got a _fucking _choice?! I'd like to know--" The notebook she'd been carrying fell to the ground, the over-used pencil rolling away, as she fell shaking into sobs.  
  
He stared, unable to grasp what he'd just heard. What would make her believe any of that? Mirkwood was a beautiful place, and his kin were remarkable people. It wasn't his fault if she was a stranger to their world; no one had asked her to come. But even so, he couldn't help but be just the slightest bit worried. After all, it was not in his nature to let a young woman weep without cause. He leapt down from his perch, still as silent and skillful as ever, and made his way to her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Come, you have no need of tears," as he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
She swiped it away with a growl and a glare. "_Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhh_, how the hell would you know? So damned perfect. Just leave me the fuck alone, Legolas. Baka! Just get away from me!" Standing up, she began to stalk away, too tired to run, when a strong grasp at her wrist stopped her.  
  
"Take...your hand..._off of me_."  
  
"Not until you tell me what is wrong. You live in a world of great beauty now, what do you have to complain of, Karen?"  
  
She stared at him, her breath taken away a moment, so great was her anger. Collecting her thoughts, she began. "What do I have to complain of? Damn you, I get to listen to songs that I have no hope of learning. Or even competing with. I used to dream of being a singer when I grew up, and now I can't even do that! And how do I talk to you about politics or science? Computers? _I don't live here_! Do you understand me, you idiot? Are you at all hearing me? I don't live in the same world you do! So leave me the hell alone."  
  
Nodding, the Elf let go of her wrist. "I see now. Yet, who says that you can do none of those things? You can still sing, if you wish. There is no ban against the songs of mortals in this land. But if you must flee, by all means do so. However, I don't think you want to leave this behind." So saying he knelt down and retrieved the fallen notebook.  
  
Glaring, Karen snatched it away and spun around so she no longer faced the Elf, when something caught her attention. The book had opened at her grab, to a page filled with her handwriting: whenever she had the inclination she wrote down song lyrics. Skimming over them, a thought came to her mind, nudging the edges at first. Unaware of what she was doing, a few anger inspired words escaped her lips:  
  
"This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed"  
  
As she realized what she was doing--what she'd done--she nearly came to a halt. But...no, not now. She wouldn't. So that left her to continue the song.  
  
"I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud  
  
It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life  
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life  
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
  
It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!"   
  
She turned about halfway, a challenging look on her face. "Well?"  
  
"What would I say, but agreement? Verily, it is your life," Legolas answered with a small smile.  
  
"You're damned right it is!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there you go. ^_^ Who says modern-girl/self-insert-gets-sent-to-Middle-Earth-stories are all mushy, lovey, happy crap? Personally I don't think it could work, not always. Too many cultural differences for one, and there's prejudice to worry about, and medical problems. What if the girl getting sent back happened to be diabetic? So long, honey! So really, the first thing one would need to worry about is getting adjusted. Anyways, I'm done now. ^_^ Leave a review please, 10Q! ^-^  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
